NEVERLAND SOUNDGIRLS
NEVERLAND SOUNDGIRLS (stylized as ИΣVΣRLAИD SØUИDGIRL$) is a 12-track album released under Kitcaliber. On May 2nd of 2016, the album was updated with a new master and updated cover artwork. Track listing #PROLOGUE (0:34) #BOKEH FUTURE (2:40) #BRAVE BLADE (2:24) #HEY FUCKER (2:28) #DIGI-ORDER (2:27) #EXTRASENSORY (1:22) #MILLION SHARDS (3:05) #DISTORTER (3:10) #SNARES OF JERICHO (2:52) #GO! OVERDRIVE (2:23) #THE END (3:15) #HOME (3:25) Release notes KITCALIBER IS:'' '' KIT: WORDS, VOICES, GUITARS CALIBER: MUSIC, VOICES, SEQUENCES '' '' FEATURING: ⇩LOAD : PEDALS, NOISE (6, 8) R. QUEENSTON : VOCALS (4, 5, 7, 11) ADD'L WRITING (7, 11) VOLVULUS: VOCALS (8) D. HALLEY : ADD'L SEQUENCES (4) ADD'L WRITING (11) ENGINEER (ALL) '' '' THANKS: ＦＲＥＱ ﻿Ａ０１２ ： GUTBUSTER ＦＲＥＱ Ａ０６４ ： FLANNEL GARBAGE ＦＲＥＱ Ｂ００６ ： SLEEPKNOT ＦＲＥＱ Ｂ２５６ ： QUEER DECIMATION MASTER ＦＲＥＱ Ｄ０２４ ： NEON LIGHT ILLUSION ＦＲＥＱ Ｄ３０８ ： ｓｓｘTRICKY ＦＲＥＱ Ｋ１３５ ： ELECTROSHOCK ＦＲＥＱ Ｍ００６ ： GALESEED RANGER ＦＲＥＱ Ｍ０１３ ： BOSS DOG ＦＲＥＱ Ｍ０２７ ： RIIKIRA ＦＲＥＱ Ｏ０１２ ： HUMAN SEQUENCER ＦＲＥＱ Ｐ００９ ： HELL BLEATER ＦＲＥＱ Ｒ０１３ ： MEMEWARPER ＦＲＥＱ Ｒ０４８ ： CHIEF SPHYNX ＦＲＥＱ Ｒ０６３ ： C ЯIDER ＦＲＥＱ Ｒ０８８ ： BABY KRUMP ＦＲＥＱ Ｓ０２２ ： STAR PUNCHER ﻿ＦＲＥＱ Ｓ０２７ ： HACK✚ATTACK ＦＲＥＱ ﻿Ｓ０７４ ： GUANO PRINCESS ＦＲＥＱ Ｓ０９７ ： EXCITEDYKE ＦＲＥＱ Ｗ００７ ： DARKSTAR BLADE ＦＲＥＱ ＸＸＸＸ ： GUNDOGS & SOUNDGIRLS FORCES RECORDED AT SOUNDGIRLS BUNKER, MAR 2013 - APR 2014 MIXED & ENGINEERED AT HALLEY LABS, APR 2014 '' '' EXCLUSIVE LICENSE TO LAPFOX TRAX ILLUSTRATION: SUGUROART.TUMBLR.COM DESIGN: R. QUEENSTON Album stream notes been sitting on this for quite a while. figure i should probably get around to posting it, as i realize the original master is a bit harsh and white-noise-laden to the point where the high frequencies were detracting from the overall sound. here's a much better master. Trivia * Ren was given a cease and desist letter from Insomniac Games for using their font as the main text for the title text in the album art. http://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/2bn15r/more_cds/cj71k4b?context=1 The font originally is from one of Insomniac Games' titles, Sunset Overdrive. The original album art appears on the physical but with the title censored, with credit given to the Distorter for the censorship. * FREQ M027 is a reference to Riikira, an alias that produces similar music under the label Mumble Etc. (a similar project to LapFox Trax), and her first release. * FREQ R063 is a reference to C ЯIDER, the album artist for Rider Super-1. * FREQ XXXX is a callback to the intro of D.FREQ.CRUSH. * The design of the cover and the physical release is a reference to Japanese Sega Dreamcast games. * BRAVE BLADE is a reference to a shmup of the same name. * The ship design on the front cover is a reference to Raiden II, as it is a silhouette of the Raiden Mk. II sprite from the game. Physical release Neverland soundgirls physical.jpg Cover gallery Bokeh Future cover.png|BOKEH FUTURE Digi order.png|DIGI-ORDER Digi order alt.png|DIGI-ORDER alternate cover Snares of jericho cover.PNG|SNARES OF JERICHO Gallery NEVERLAND SOUNDGIRLS original cover.jpg NEVERLAND SOUNDGIRLS cover.png Neverland Soundgirls no text.jpg External links * Remastered album stream * NEVERLAND SOUNDGIRLS vocal tracks * MILLION SHARDS guitar * GO!OVERDRIVE bass and guitar * THE END guitar * HOME guitar * Resources References Navigation Category:Releases under Kitcaliber Category:2014 releases Category:LapFox Trax era releases Category:Albums Category:Physical releases Category:Name-your-price releases Category:Releases